Morgane Le Fay The Sorceress
by Stormie Leigh
Summary: Just some drabble that may be put into an actual story with a true plot at some point. I do not own Merlin or the song lyrics inside. They belong to the rightful owners.


Let the spires of Camelot fall  
To wrack, to ruin all  
I'll build a fortress of my own  
Serpent skin and mandrake flower  
I'll craft to wield my power  
Sorceress I am, Morgane Le Fay

**"My name is Morgane Le Fay. I was once just a ward of Uther Pendragon. Now I'm a powerful sorceress and a force to be reckoned with, even by Merlin himself who was once a friend of mine. At one point in time I loved Uther as a father. When mine died fighting for Camelot, Uther took me in. Arthur became almost a brother to me. His manservant Merlin, he taught me a little bit about magic at one point. He thought I knew nothing of his powers, but even before I knew exactly what I could do, I could feel his powers. I could feel him half way across the castle. It was almost as if my powers, our powers, were trying to tell us something. We'll never know though because I went one step too far in my mission to bring Uther Pendragon to his death and Merlin poisoned me with hemlock. If it wasn't for my sister being there, I would have died that day right there in Merlin's arms and he couldn't even bother to say he was sorry to me. While my sister was nursing me back to help on the island of Avalon I found out many things I wished I hadn't. I found out just how powerful I am, just how powerful my children will become. I found out that my father wasn't supposed to be out in the war that he died in. He was supposed to be at home with mother and I at night and guarding the tyrant king Uther by day. He should not have died that day. Uther lied to not only me about my dad's death, but to my mother as well. He lied to her about many things that I found out about in time."**

They shall pay for my father's life  
For my mother deceived by lies

**"Now that I know just how powerful I am, I plan on sending Uther to his waiting seat in Hell. Lucifer has waited a long, long time for Uther Pendragon's soul, and I plan on giving him just that. Between Morgause and I with the old dragon released, we'll be able to make another of his kind with just a bit of his blood. One that will not be under Merlin's control as Dragon Master, but under the power of Morgause and I as sorceresses. There will be blood, fire, and war. I have Morgause and the devil at my side. There's no way I'll lose this fight and I shall have my revenge on Uther for my father's death and I will avenge the tears that she cried for my father countless nights after he died. Camelot shall be at war with more power than they have ever met before and Merlin, as powerful as he is, will not be able to get it out of this war with just simple magic tricks. Camelot shall fall and it will all be because of one man; all because of Uther Pendragon."**

Blood, fire, war and the devil at my side  
I shall avenge her tears  
Falling like rain

_As the lightning strikes the castle tower where Uther is sleeping, the gallant knights of Camelot come running to make sure that their king is alive and well. He's fine and sends them off, but as he goes to walk back to his bed he finds a note on his bedside table that says, '__**The war will start Uther Pendragon. I told you years ago that you will go to hell when you sentenced me to my chambers and I shall send you to your seat in hell myself. I will avenge my father's death and my mother's tears that you caused. I shall cause you the same pain and suffering that you have caused to those that you call your people in Camelot. Watch your back Uther. I'm coming for you. Your ward, Morgane Le Fay'  
**_  
Let the wrath of lighting strike  
To rend, to sunder all light  
The time has gone for gallant knights

_**Years later I met back up with Mordred, the young druid boy I helped save so many years ago from Uther's murderous tendencies towards those with magic. With Morgause's help I train him in all the ways royalty can be trained. He knows how to fight with a sword better than Arthur himself. He knows the in's and out's of politics better than any king in the land. He's ready. The war is almost upon Uther and he has no idea. It has been 3 years since I sent him that letter in his bed chambers. He has become lazy and thinks that I won't ever act upon my word since I never did as his ward. I promised him that if he had Gwen's father killed that I would never forgive him, and though I never truly did in my heart because I knew what it was like to lose a father, by all outward appearances I had forgiven Uther for what he had done to my maidservant. Mordred's time to reign is coming. My time to rule is coming. My time for bloodshed, war, revenge, and vengeance is coming.**_

Demons and spirits within  
I'll work to forge a new King  
Mordred shall reign and I shall rule

_**That night I send Uther another present the same way I did 4 years ago. All it said was; 'I'm coming for you Uther Pendragon.' I didn't even sign it this time. He will know it is from me the moment the lightning strikes his chamber tower again and the note appears on his bedside table just as all those years ago. There is no need to sign it. He'll know.**_

They shall pay for my father's life  
For my mother deceived by lies  
Blood, fire, war and the devil at my side

_**My war is coming soon. Only step left is to get Lancelot to go back to Camelot. Dear sweet Guinevere who has pledged herself to Arthur for all these years that Lancelot has been gone will go running back to her first love just as she has done before. Arthur will be beside himself with anger and grief before he challenges Lancelot to a duel. It is then that we will attack. We will strike in the heart of Camelot.**_

I shall avenge her tears  
Falling like rain  
I'll sow the seeds of hate and fear  
'Tween Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere

_**As the people of Camelot realize that Arthur is too caught up in his love triangle with Lancelot and Guinevere to truly protect them they will start to fear Mordred, Morgause, and myself. They will turn back to Uther for protection. When they find they cannot get any protection from Uther himself because he is too cowardly to face me, they will run. Without the people of Camelot, there is no Camelot. When Uther, Arthur, and Gwen finally realize what has happened to their kingdom, to their people, it will be too late. I'll send the dragon in to keep the gallant knights that are still left busy. Mordred will make sure that Merlin is kept busy. Morgause will take care of any loose ends. That's when I'll strike at the castle itself. That's when I'll go to see my dear adoptive father one last final time. That's when I'll get the revenge for my father's death. That's when I'll avenge my mother's thousands of tears and many months of sleepless nights. That's when I'll get vengeance for all of the magical people that Uther has killed over the years. That's when Uther will finally look me in the face one final time and know that all those years ago when I spoke those words, I was telling him the truth. I will send him there. But, before I do, I shall tell him again.**_

I'll break these Castle walls they hold so dear  
And I shall avenge her tears  
Falling like rain  
To Wrack, to ruin all  
Let the spires of Camelot fall

_**'You Uther, You will go to hell.'  
And I shall stand there and watch as his precious kingdom falls while his soul goes to that seat in hell that I promised him so many, many years ago.**_


End file.
